A pluggable optical module includes a transducer in the form of a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA) (e.g., an optical subassembly capable of converting an electrical signal, provided by a host system, into an optical signal for output to an optical fiber) and/or a transducer in the form of a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA) (e.g., an optical subassembly capable of converting an optical signal, received from an optical fiber, into an electrical signal for output to a host system). A pluggable optical module that includes both a TOSA and a ROSA may be referred to herein as a pluggable optical transceiver, a pluggable optical transceiver module, and/or the like.
A pluggable optical module further includes a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), on which one or more electrical components are mounted. A given transducer of the pluggable optical module is electrically connected to a respective set of electronic components (e.g., an electronic circuit) mounted on the PCB. Generally, optical and electrical components of the pluggable optical module (e.g., a TOSA, a ROSA, a circuit board, and/or the like) are at least partially surrounded by a housing. The PCB typically includes an electrical edge connector designed to be mated with an electrical connector of a host system (e.g., in order to allow the pluggable optical module to communicate with the host system). Typically, the electrical connector of the host system is arranged in or near a cage of the host system, and the pluggable optical module is set in the cage in order to mate the edge connector of the PCB with the connector of the host system.